Frustrations
by b3buggin
Summary: She had reached her limits with the camp, and after storming off only one person follows her. Well let's just say they both get what they've been wanting for a long time. Daryl/OC


**I don't own The Walking Dead or any of its characters unfortunately :(. Oh well this is my first WD fanfic, and first one shot so please let me know what you think XD **

* * *

She was sick and tired of everyone's bullshit. So what the world ended and the dead were walking didn't give anyone the right to boss her around like a damn dog. She kicked a broken limb out of her way as she moved towards that hidden part of the quarry. She need a bath or a good swim anything to calm her down. She was tired of Shane treating her like some incompetent child; she was twenty eight years old for god's sake! She had more experience with guns than any of the other women in camp, and lets not mention her insane obsession with knives. She wasn't helpless like them and she sure as hell was not going to let anyone tell her differently. She scuffed to herself reaching for the switchblade in her back pocket, before flicking it open back and forth, a habit she had developed at a young age after her first stint in juvie, she continued on in her thoughts.

Then there was Lori, god how she loathed that woman, the woman pissed her off beyond words. Always putting the responsibility of her son on others just so she could go have a nice fuck with her dead husband's best friend. That was out right fucked up in her opinion and it's not like the man had been dead for more than a month! She must have missed the memo that when the world ended you could skip out on being a parent just so you could become a slut. If she had known that she would've had a kid ages ago. The woman would always lecture her about things, that were completely and utterly useless, she had this sort of odd problem with her going hunting or hanging around the Dixons, or sitting on watch with Dale.

Her green eyes narrowed at the thought of the Dixon brothers. While Merle was probably the least liked of anybody in the camp, she didn't have a problem with the druggie redneck, in fact she found his crude sense of humor and his clouded sense of mind oddly funny, and would simply brush his comments off with her own snide reply. Much different than Daryl, that was for sure, god that man was the pure definition of a man, sexy in his own way, and she loved it, but he barely spoke to her, though that didn't mean he hadn't noticed her. If anything he had and she knew by the way his eyes would linger in places longer than others, or how he would brush passed her being sure to get a brief feel every now and then. She wouldn't lie and say she didn't do the same in return, oh no she did, and she had been caught on several occasions, and she knew by the subtle twitch of his lips and raised brow he always seemed to use with her. She shook her head; she didn't need to think about her sexual fantasy, it would only add to the fuel. She reached back pulling her dark hair from its pony tail. God, she hated this place. She missed the world and her job, at least then she only had to put up with people when they wanted a tattoo. She ran her hand through her matted hair cringing when her fingers caught on knots.

It just wasn't a good day for her. First, Daryl tells her to get lost for no reason what so ever, and then queen bitch forces her to watch Carl not bothering to ask if she has plans and proceeds to lecture her because she doesn't contribute enough to the camp. Then Shane makes his appearance and starts barking orders at her to do shit that he's supposed to do. Then after doing it all, and helping cook the meal, there was barely any food left for her to eat, while everyone else was stuffing there fat faces. That was when she snapped, she didn't eat anything because what she had wasn't even considered food, she slammed her plate into the water and disappeared into the woods completely aware, and not caring, about the eyes that followed her.

She turned around sharply at the snapping of a twig to her right the blade in her hand held at the ready. But her green eyes met the bright blue ones of one of her internal demons. She lowered her hand and turned back around with a deep scowl.

"Leave me alone." She snapped out before continuing on only to be stopped by a calloused hand snatching her elbow and yanking her back around.

"The hells yer problem?" He growled as his eyes flicked back and forth between her own. Her jaw was clenched and her patience thin. She yanked herself from his grip.

"Nothing that's your damn business." She didn't miss the sudden flash in his eyes as he stepped toward her though she didn't move.

"You just stormed out of there for no damn reason." She stepped back with a mocking laugh and shake of her head.

"No reason?" She was sure she sounded slightly insane but at the moment she didn't care. "I've been working my ass of since this whole shit started and all I get in fucking return, is being tossed aside like trashed, and lectured from a mother who can't keep her damn les closed for two minutes to watch her own child. Not caring that I have things I have to do and then getting ordered around by some cop who treats me like I'm some kind of dog all because he's too busy getting his dick sucked to do his own duties. And to top it all off after doing everything, and helping cook the meal that everyone was so gladly stuffing their faces with, I'm left with nothing but bones, fucking bones! I'm not a dog! You're all a bunch of ungrateful selfish ass holes!" She stared intently at him as he watched her closely. Oddly enough she felt better after letting it all out. Daryl raised a brow after a minute realizing she was done.

"Feel better?" She sighed before nodding crossing her arms. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, as she bit her lower lip and gazed off to the side, it didn't change the fact that deep inside she was still frustrated and tense, and at the moment she couldn't help but think of one thing that could help her release all of it.

"I need to get laid." She mumbled to herself low enough she was sure Daryl hadn't heard. However, that wasn't the case as Daryl's lips twitched upward as he stepped closer towards her mere inches remained between them. He reached up with one hand to trace down the side of her neck quickly catching her attention as she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his calloused hands. A shiver ran down her back as she imagined those same hands touching her in other places. She was just about to take a step closer to him when she realized what she was actually doing. She stepped away from him giving him a dark glare, though he couldn't miss the lack of heat behind it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Daryl raised his signature brow at her before giving her his signature smirk.

"Just giving you watcha want. Besides ain't often the two of us are alone and don't have anything to do. Ain't like we both don't want it." He didn't move as he watched her, she had her eyes narrowed toward him as she stood there thinking about his words. She looked away from him chewing her lip giving him the perfect opportunity to step close to her. He reached out grabbing ahold of her belt loops and pulling her towards him. Though he wasn't exactly short, he barely stood a few inches taller than her and he thought it made her that much more sexy. Her surprised green eyes looked up at him as his own gazed over the body held in his grasp, before connecting with her own. She slowly looked down towards his lips only to catch him licking them with his tongue, and it was then at that moment what little resolve she had broke.

She reached up with her hands grabbing the back of his neck and bringing his lips to her own, in a heated kiss that he didn't hesitate to respond to. He gripped her hips tightly against his body as they moved their lips in a dance of passion. Her hands ran down his chest before moving back up to grip his muscled biceps. She had always enjoyed the look of them, finely toned from years of using his crossbow, and now she could feel those same muscles moving beneath her palm as his hands began to mess with the hem of her t-shirt. She pushed herself flush against him allowing her the feel of his entire body down her front. He groaned as he hips brushed his growing appendage, before he let go leaning his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as he focused on the sudden pleasure that ran through his body.

"Damn, it's been way to long." He mumbled, kissing her jaw as he did so. His hands moved to grip her ass and lift her up slightly as he began to kiss down her neck, his stubble sending odd sensations down her body, a combination of being tickled and teased at the same time. She gripped his hair bringing his face closer to her neck as she tilted away from him to give him more access to the exposed flesh. He took a step forward as he nipped her neck, lifting her completely off the ground and pushing her back into a nearby tree, causing her to instantly wrap her legs around him. He rested completely between her legs grinding himself against her, it was then that he began to hate clothes, though not the first time that thought had crossed his mind.

"Daryl, take my shirt off." She said almost as if she had read his mind, and he quickly obliged not caring if the shirt caught on bark as he pulled it off her body with semi-difficulty. The sight of her shirtless in front of him caused him to grin, especially when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. She would've rolled her eyes at him if she wasn't so frustrated at the moment, she didn't want fore play at the moment, that could always happen next time. "Hurry up, I can't wait much longer." She growled lowly as she looked up at him through hooded eyes, and his seemed to darken much like her own as he licked his lips, bracing her against the tree as he removed his own shirt. He growled lowly as he felt her move against him, he could feel her entire body roll with her hips as she ground herself against him, and any thoughts of some fun were instantly gone.

He grabbed the back of her neck kissing her forcibly as she latched onto his neck with her arms, feeling lower them to the ground, his hands beginning to push her jeans down once she was flat on the ground. She returned the favor quickly pushing him back before he could unbutton her jeans. He sat back on his knees looking at her with a confused look until her hands began to work on the confines of his own pants, her hands often skimming him, either on purpose of accidently he didn't know, nor did he care to find out as he kicked his pants off going back to removing her own clothes. It didn't take him long before he was laying on top of her kissing her neck as she ran her hands through his hair.

She threw her hair back as he pushed himself into her, a wave of ecstasy ran through them both as he did so. She let out a strangled moan as she gripped his neck tighter making sure to keep his body flush against her own as he moved. "Fuck, Anna." She heard him mumble constantly in her ear as their bodies moved together quickly and rapidly. There was no love and it wasn't expected, this was just pure animalistic need, and Anna would never deny the fact that she would do it a thousand times over with the way he had her body quivering.

It didn't take long for them both to reach their peaks, causing them both to lay there for several minutes attempting to catch their breaths. Anna laid beneath Daryl running her hands through his sweaty hair, as his head rest against her chest, his cool breaths sending chill bumps across the area. She felt ten times better, though she felt like she could go on for ages. It was then that she remembered where she had been heading before Daryl had found her. She grinned looking down at him only to find him looking up at her.

"What?" He asked his voice ruff from the previous exercise, as he moved to brace himself over her on his forearms on each side of her head. She looked up at him with a large grin, as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, before you showed up I was on my way for some private time in the quarry. Which now I think I need a nice long relaxing bath while I'm there." It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was implying and she new instantly by the large smirk that appeared on his face that she would not being have her bath or swim alone.


End file.
